The Magelords
The Magelords were the de-facto rulers of the ancient Valparisan empire. Originally, Valparaiso was led by an emperor, and indeed, there was always an emperor in power as the head of state until the nation's eventual collapse. By the time the nation spread across continents, there was far too much to administrate by a single office. In order to delegate authority, seven of the most powerful wizards, each specialists in a single school, were appointed Magelords: kings in their own right, who answered to none but the emperor themselves. Each was assigned a swath of foreign land within the empire to rule under the Valparisan flag. The Emperor originally maintained direct control over the homelands: a large area in western Cafeyete. It is thought that the Emperor was also, in technicality, the eighth Magelord: the master of Divination magic, considered the right of the divinely-empowered throne. However, those who took up the title of Magelord were often never content with their stations or their holdings, and often their personal pursuits were tantamount. As generations passed, history saw the Magelords' territories expand and their influence grow unchecked; the culture of Valparaiso became one focused on arcane might, and the influence of the Emperor waned dramatically in lieu of the rule of the Magelords. By the end of the height of Valparaiso, the seven Magelords were the true rulers of the nation, and it is their selfish ambitions and short-sighted power-grabs that led to the widespread civil wars that were the ruin of Valparaiso. When the nation collapsed in on itself, the Magelords ceased to be; some were publicly executed, while others just seemed to vanish into obscurity, lost in the annals of history. The Last Magelords The following were the last known seven people to hold the title of Magelord before the collapse of the nation. Magelord of Transmutation The last Magelord of Transmutation was Karzoug, an imposing Cafeyetan man whose most distinguishing feature was the ioun stones that he had embedded in his forehead and hands. His territory encompassed much of eastern Akroum, and he ruled from a hidden city said to be made of pure gold. Due to his land's location, he held the front lines against ancient Arroyito, a then-small nation that had resisted conquer from Valparaiso for many decades. A man of extreme wealth, Karzoug's government purchased various experimental weapons from the other Magelords, particularly from Conjuration and Enchantment. Karzoug disappeared during the civil wars. Some postulate that he couldn't bear the loss of his wealth as the economy crumbled, while others speculate that his hated rival Alaznist did him in before her own death. In fact, he had retreated into hiding, using magics to preserve himself in stasis until his servants determined that it was safe and profitable for him to return. Magelord of Conjuration The last Magelord of Conjuration was in fact the first Magelord of Conjuration. Sasien Tol L'ren was appointed to this position as one of the original Magelords, depicted always as a thin, ambiguous figure clothed in robes and wearing a plain mask. The wizard was best known for conservatism and an extremely low-key profile, unlike most of the other Magelords; they disinvolved themselves from conflicts, avoided the public whenever possible, and never personally trained any subordinates. The result was that they were never strongly disliked, never assassinated, and never died naturally, meaning that the title was never passed to another. They also worked closely with many of the other Magelords over the years, being rather skilled at the creation of unique magical artifacts thanks to their mastery over Conjurer's Crystal: an extremely valuable, adaptable magical resource that they alone knew how to produce. The Magelord of Conjuration administrated southern Dionisia, where much of the slave trade of orcs took place, resulting in the orcish diaspora. The seat of power rested in an ancient tower of green known as the Emerald Spire, but the knowledge regarding this location and its artifacts was lost to time just as the Magelord themselves was. Magelord of Evocation The last Magelord of Evocation was Alaznist, a Chicaon woman known for her short temper and ferocity in combat. She ruled over the connected lands of Akroum and Cafeyete and was eternally frustrated that she could not personally oversee the war on Arroyito. Her hatred of Karzoug led to one of the largest and earliest civil wars, pitting her nation against his. Though history has forgotten precisely how, Alaznist certainly died during this war as well as many, if not all, of her subordinates. Most reports agree that her end came from a truly horrific explosion of her own creation which razed the land for many miles. Magelord of Illusion The lands controlled by the Magelord of Illusion saw the most dramatic expansion of all of the different territories; originally, Illusion commanded south-central Akroum, but through the careful manipulation of political power and lobbying, as well as some undoubtedly less legal skullduggery, Illusion's territory spread across the channel and usurped the western Cafeyetan land originally directly administrated by the Emperor, marking a definite downfall of the throne's power. The last Magelord of Illusion was Uzeni, a slender Cafeyetan woman always depicted in elegant clothes and detailed make-up, often wearing a crown of laurels and shown holding a knife behind her back. It was said that she loathed the thought of delegating any sort of public appearance to subordinates and so she enchanted a series of mirrors that displayed her image, mimicked her thoughts and could speak in her voice, allowing her to effectively reign in numerous places at once. Magelord of Necromancy The last Magelord of Necromancy was a female lich named Zahira, depicted in statuary as a hunched, big-boned woman wearing a cloak and cowl, though a keen eye will note that what little is exposed of her face and wrists is merely skeleton. The Magelord of Necromancy administrated northern Akroum. Magelord of Enchantment The last Magelord of Enchantment was named Varhiren, depicted as a fit, young man wearing flatteringly tight clothes, usually offering out a bouquet of flowers or other such gestures. This genial image contrasted starkly with what is known of his actions. The Magelord of Enchantment ruled over western Akroum; records indicate that Varhiren and his forebears had little to no respect for the native populace, treating them with cruelty and malice. Varhiren worked closely with the Magelord of Transmutation, using the native wildlife and his citizens in sweeping experiments to create bestial biological weapons to unleash upon their enemies. It is thought that the brutal hereditary curses and aggressive monsters that plague Ursialla to this day are a direct result of the Magelords' tampering, as well as the pervasive belief that 'the gods are dead'. Magelord of Abjuration The last Magelord of Abjuration was a woman named Lirxana, depicted most frequently as a heavily-jeweled female with a suspicious look on her face, holding a concealed object at her side away from onlookers. The Magelord of Abjuration administrated the northern parts of Dionisia: an area widely considered to have little to no value to Valparaiso.Category:Organisation Category:History